Taste of Pleasure
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: A night of pleasure filled with fun and overstimulation, with the unconventional use of wine. M/M Yondu/Kraglin Mature content, tags inside


I own nothing.

**Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu UdontaYondu Udonta Kraglin ObfonteriRating: M Mild S&M Smut Mildly Dubious Consent Ice Play Nipple Play Fingerfucking Anal Fingering Anal Play Anal Fisting Rimming Wine Wine play Enemas Fisting Stuffing Exhaustion Overstimulation Drunkenness**

"You spoil me. Know that?"

Yondu just smirked and lowered another sweet to Kraglin's lip as the man reclined with his head on the Captain's lap. They were at a rare moment of peace between jobs and decided to make a stop at the retreat planet Xor for a few days.

"Not that I'm complaining or anythin'. I'm perfectly happy with it." The Xandarian sighed in content.

"Yeah? You enjoying yourself darlin'?" Pondered Yondu as he leaned back into the pillows and raked a hand through Kraglin's hair

Kraglin nodded as he cuddled closer against Yondu, "Most definitely, dovey. Just bein' with ya is very pleasant."

The other just smiled and kept his fingers threading through the man's locks. His other hand trailed across Kraglin's naked chest and tweaked a nipple before reaching for bucket of ice that sat nest to the bed. Pulling out an ice cube, Yondu lifted it to the other man's chest, making a wet path down his collar bones and between his pecks.

"Havin' fun?" Kraglin shuddered at the sudden temperature change on his sensitive skin. He bit his lip, arching a bit against the other's touch.

"You know it poppet" Easily agreed Yondu. He raised the ice to hover above one of the peaked buds of flesh and let the heat of his fingers melt it enough to drip the chill liquid. When the nipple was hard and raised, he switched sides, repeating the process on its twin. Seemingly satisfied, the Centaurian hummed and then pressed the diminished ice cube directly on top of the sensitive bud, pushing and rubbing.

The Xandarian gasped and moaned, "Stop bein' a tease!" He glared at the older man, panting slightly. Despite the ice pressed against his body, he felt himself warm up.

Yondu's eyes flashed in the low light of the lamps as he flipped them over, pinning Kraglin down to the mattress, burying him between pillows. One hand pressed between his shoulder blades, making the man's back arch, while two fingers of the other buried themselves in the tight channel and started pistoling in and out.

"Don't you think that you're in no position to command me?" Purred the Captain.

"Yes sir!" Kraglin agreed, nodding quickly, as he gripped tightly on the covers. His breathing picked up and the Centuarian's actions. He moaned lowly as he rocked his body against the Captain's.

Placated, the man slowed down, fingers stretching and twisting around the slick heat. Yondu bowed his head, and let his tongue carve a path over the other's slightly sweaty neck. His silver teeth bit and nipped at the salty skin, leaving rapidly colorings marks. He stuffed another finger in Kraglin's already full ass and spread his fingers, loving the deep groan the action resulted in.

"Stay still poppet" He rasped, biting deep into the whimpering man's shoulder. The Centaurian slithered down, leveling his face with the plump rear of his Second. He hungrily observed his own digits pulling the muscles aside, and the wet sheen that clung to them. Not being able to resist any longer, Yondu came closer and pulled his hand away, slamming his lips on the pulsating opening and sucking hard.

Kraglin threw his head back, gasping loudly while he panted. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from calling out anymore, as his body shook with pleasurable sensations, tasting a bit of blood when he bit down harder.

Grabbing two handfuls of the reddening flesh, Yondu pulled the asscheeks apart to dig his tongue in deeper, teeth nicking the oversensitive rim. Lapping and licking, slurping and making obscene noises, he didn't let up, devouring Kraglin's hole and making his spit drip down to the younger man's balls.

He let go for a second, slipping his arms under and around the Xandarian's thighs, and hefted his legs on top of his shoulders, as his own knees hit the floor. The younger man ended up only being supported by his own chest and arms, and Yondu's hold on his lower extremities, allowing the Centaurian complete access and control.

"Yondu, please!" The Xandarian pleaded, arching his body up, "I need you!"

Raspy laughter was his answer as the Ravager pushed his tongue in again and again, leaving Kraglin's hole a wet and dripping mess. He closed his lips around the rim, sucking and slurping, wringing cries of almost-pain out of the Xandarian. Reaching one of his hands down to the floor, Yondu located the opened bottle of wine left over from their earlier feast and brought it next to him. Swiping the flat of his tongue over the twitching bud he warned "Get ready poppet" before placing the open end of the glass container to his partner's opening and pushing it inside.

Kraglin quickly covered his mouth to keep from crying out. He took deep breaths to calm down, from the unfamiliar feeling.

"There you go, darlin'" Crooned Yondu, pushing until the whole neck was enclosed in the puffy ring and tilting the bottle higher, letting the liquid slowly empty inside the other man. Kraglin's thighs and ass shuddered, the cold wetness undoubtedly making him uncomfortable, but the Centaurian suspected that very soon there will be a flush of red going all over his body from the alcohol being absorbed in the sensitive lining of his innards. "Relax baby, take it all in" Prompted he, rubbing Kraglin's stomach with the other hand.

The bottle was finally empty, but Yondu still kept it inside his partner, thrusting in lazily, stirring up the wine bathing the Xandarian's insides. "You're gonna hold it in, aint'cha darlin'? You gonna be a good boy and not spill any, coz' you know what will happen if you do, hmm?" He licked around the cool glass connected to Kraglin in the most intimate of places, tongue digging in alongside the unforgiving shape.

"Yes, Captain!" The Xandarian whimpered softly as he nodded. He let his eyes close when the pain subsided and turned to an immense pleasurable feeling. Unknowingly he rolled his hips against the bottle, moaning as he did so.

"Hoo, look at'chu!" Grinned Yondu as he held the bottle still "Come on now baby, rut against that bottle, you know you want to" He insisted, teeth flashing as the man under him obeyed, hips starting a stuttering rhythm of moving back and forth, fucking himself on the long neck of the glass. "Mmm, just like that baby boy. You can feel that wine in your ass, can't ya. Feel it traveling deep, sucking itself into you, making your head spin, your body heat up." The man pressed his other hand harder against the trembling stomach of the Xandarian. Spreading his fingers wide, he massaged the feverish skin, feeling the muscles contract under his touch.

The sight of his lover going wild in his hold, legs spread wide, with a bottle in his hungry hole was making Yondu more worked up then he's ever been. He rubbed his cock against the edge of the bed, unconsciously seeking relief. Finally having enough of holding Kraglin up, he semi-carefully lowered his legs down to the floor, making the man put pressure on his bulging stomach.

Kraglin whined lowly at the movement, his body trembled. "Yondu, please I need you~!…" he begged the Centuarian, voice heavy with lust.

"Don't you move, poppet" Warned the blue-skinned male as he carefully maneuvered himself to kneel up higher, hand still thrusting the bottle. As he leveled himself once more, Yondu grabbed one of Kraglin's legs with his left hand and pulled it to the side, simultaneously making the Xandarian drop lower and spread his thighs wider. He laughed at the pained scream that tore itself out of the fevered man's throat at the change of the position and pressed close. His right hand paused and pulled the bottle aside, making the opening of it rub directly against Kraglin's prostate. Circling the nub a few times and drinking in the sweet gasps of misery and desire falling from the other's lips, Yondu relented. He yanked their improvised toy out, throwing it on the bed, and whispered "Hold it baby, don't you dare spill any. Show me how hungry that sweet little hole is. Prove to me you want me in your ass. I'll see your belly jiggle with all the wine I've poured in it as I fuck you deep enough for your stomach to bulge around the head of my cock, but I gotta see you want it first." He rasped, fingers circling the clenching orifice, daring Kraglin to let out even a drop.

Kraglin pouted slightly, groaning a bit. He gently spread his legs, exposing himself more to the older Centuarian male, careful not to allow any of the wine spill out of him. He gripped the covers tighter at the pain as he grimaced. The Xandarian took a deep breath,

"Please, sir, I really want you, n-need you. I'll do anything ya want, dovey. I-I need you inside me. Make me y-yours, Yondu~." Pleaded the Xandarian.

"Oh you do know how to beg prettily" Cooed the older man as he pressed his thumb against the clenched muscles. Moving closer, he rubbed his leaking cock across it, spreading the pre-cum that collected at the tip all over the opening."Take a breath" he warned before finally, finally, sliding home, cock pushing through the spasming ring and settling in the hot cavity.

"Aww fuck, baby boy" Breathed out Yondu as he grasped Kraglin's sharp hips with his hands and pressed in close. He let his head fall forward and bit down on the back of the younger man's neck. Rolling his hips, he made sure to not pull out completely, simply stirring up the other's ass, cock brushing against the swelled prostate. Making shallow thrusts he brought his palms around to Kraglin's belly and pressed down hard, bringing a scream of discomfort out of his lover. "Yeah, that's it darlin', feel my cock in your pussy. If I push hard enough, I can give myself a hand job through your belly. Should I do that?" he asked, hips picking up speed and slapping against the other's ass. "You want me to fuck that wine up into your stomach and then drink it out of your mouth, baby?"

Kraglin panted, his arms shaking as he struggled against a strong sense of pleasure that shot through his body. His entire body felt as if it was on fire from his partner's actions and words, "Yes, dovey! Please! Captain fuck me hard!" He demanded, as he desperately pushed against Yondu's body.

The Ravager growled and straightened up, fingers spanning Kraglin's belly as he fucked into him hard, splatters of wine bursting out from where his cock met the clutching hole, the muscles not strong enough to hold it in. Grabbing the Xandarian's right leg, Yondu hefted it onto the bed, leaving the man open and helpless, a whole new angle for him to explore and pillage. Slowing down he pulled his cock out enough for just the head to stay in and slowly pushed it back, watching in fascination as Kraglin's wet opening tried to close around it, swallowing him up.

The Centaurian kept up the torturous pace for a few more minutes, seemingly deaf to the pleas and cries of the man under him, fully intent on fucking him into orgasm without touching Kraglin's cock even once. When he saw the leg on the bed start to shake, and the one still on the floor follow its lead, Yondu grabbed his lover, pulled his ass close and slammed in balls deep. He wrapped both of his arms fully around the twitching and shaking belly, and turned them around, sitting on the floor with Kraglin perched on his lap. It took him a moment to then lift them to the bed, but he had managed it and hiked up the other's legs, holding his knees open.

Yondu roared as he slammed up into the scorching channel, feeling the wine escape and drip down his balls and thighs to soak into the sheets, still holding Kraglin close. His cock was rooted in deep when he felt the approaching throes of orgasm and with that he lifted the man up and let him drop on Yondu's cock, forcing him to cum in that instance. Not letting him relax and take it in, the Captain fucked rapidly into the hole that threatened to swallow him up with the rippling it was doing and just as the spasms hit his cock, pulled out, letting the cum and wine spray out onto the carpet in front of them. He kept Kraglin's legs up and pulled apart so that the younger man could fully enjoy the view of the humiliating affair they had indulged in.

The Xandarian laid in place, too tire to move and his body was sore, most likely to be bruised in some places. "I hate you sometimes, star damned brute." He glared up at the Centuarian, a deep blush spread across his face of the position they were in.

Yondu just chuckled as he pulled the other man's knees higher, opening him up even more and letting the last of the wine slowly leak out. He then transferred both of the legs into a one-armed hold, sliding the other lower to finger the now loose and dripping rim. "You like it baby boy" He said, slowly pushing in and out with two fingers.

The Centaurian mouthed at Kraglin's neck as he added two more fingers into the motion. Pulling, he hiked the younger man up higher and started pushing his thumb in as well. The angle allowed him to slowly push his hand up into his lover, while keeping him pressed to Yondu's chest with the other limb.

"Gonna rub another one out of you darlin'" Yondu stated as he listened to the deep and labored breathing the body on his lap was letting out. "You can cum for me again, can't you? Your clitty can get nice and stiff again, yeah?" With those words he finally pushed the whole hand up into Kraglin and started relentlessly rub and squeeze at his overstimulated prostate.

Gasping at the sudden burst of pleasure, Kraglin gripped onto the Centuarian's shoulders, he leaned his head back, allowing a low moan to escape threw his lips. The younger man grinded down, earning a small noise from Yondu. He leaned up and nipped at the Captain's neck, sucking on the blue skin.

The older man's hand punched in harder and faster, every touch focused on the puffy sweet spot deep inside the Xandarian. Finally Yondu grabbed the pulsating little nub directly with his fingers and squeezed it, twisting like he did to Kraglin's nipples. Overwhelmed, the other man's cock spluttered in return, globs on milky cum pushing themselves out, as Kraglin wailed loudly, tears coming out of his eyes, thrashing in Yondu's hold.

"That's it baby boy, let all that cum out, you did so good ." Soothed him the Centaurian, hand still buried deep in Kraglin's ass. He brought them up higher on the bed, jarring the male in the process, hand slipping in deeper as Yondu's wrist pushed past the tortured rim. Lowering the still twitching body down, rotating them so he ended up on the top, between Kraglin's legs. Slowly he pulled his arm out, twisting as he went.

Yondu watched in satisfaction as the cock of his lover spluttered out the last drops of his sweet cum onto the crumbled sheets. He rubbed his palm over the plump ass, patting the reddened skin. "You did so good baby, I'm proud of you. You took it all in, took my whole hand. Your hole opened up beautifully" He praised the Xandarian. Leaning down, Yondu licked the tears off of Kraglin's face and slammed his mouth on top of the unresponsive one below him. "You're my beautiful baby boy."

Kraglin weakly kissed back, smiling slightly, as he let Yondu's mouth do most of the work. He gently nipped at the Centuarian's bottom lip, moaning tiredly. "You're still my brute, dovey." He whispered against Yondu's lips.


End file.
